Heroic Animosity
Heroic Animosity is the third episode of Cartoon City Revolution Transcript (Episode begins with the SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward watching TV). (SpongeBob switches to channel 8, the news channel) Chet Ubetcha: (in TV) Hello, this is Chet Ubetcha. Live on Cartoon City. And currently, a monster is attacking the city! And, it's gone.....well that's all folks. SpongeBob: I hope we can stop them. Squidward: Are you kidding me, the New and Improved IJLSA already dissolved after the events of the last episode of the original show. Patrick: I have forgotten what is Cartooon City? Squidward: You know, all of us are living in Hotel Cartoon. SpongeBob: Yep, I remember that all the time. Narrator: The next day. Chet Ubetcha: Chet Ubetcha, live on the city with anchor legend, Billy Burford! Billy: You are correct Chet. Now, a shocking development has been created. A MONSTER IS INVADING! AAHH! Chet Ubetcha: Well whatever you say, AAAHH! SpongeBob: What should we do? Sandy: Well, duh. Save the universe or something like that. Squidward: Where did you hide them? Sandy: At the Treedome. Patrick: To the Treedome! (Cuts to the outside of the Griffin's house) Cleveland Brown: Well, we're here! Rallo Tubbs: What here? Donna Tubbs: Here we are, our new home in Cartoon City. (Peter Griffin goes out of the house) Peter: Cleveland? Cleveland Brown: Peter? (The two hug each other) Lois: What's the hubub? Chris: Yeah, what is the hubub? Peter: Cleveland and his family are here! (Cuts to the Treedome) Sandy: Well, we're here. SpongeBob: Let's wear it. Squidward: Are you sure? Patrick: Well, of course. Mermaid Man totally told us that whoever wears this suit or suits, gets the powers until they keep on that stuff. Sandy: Let's go! (Cuts) Random voice: DNA fused. SpongeBob/Quickster: Awesome! What did happen? Sandy/Miss Appear: Well according to our DNA indentifier, our DNA has been fused with the power of the heroes. Patrick/The Elastic Wasteband: Time for a Superhero intro! Squidward/Captain Magma: The what? Patrick/Elastic Wasteband: Well in our first time becoming superheroes, we have awesome intros. Sandy/Miss Appear: Well, let's go! Narrator: The Quickster, leader of the team, and thunder is his game! The Elastic Wasteband, has the uncanny ability to give out magic and stretching and shapeshifiting! Captain Magma, he's so hot, he'll give you a good sizzle! And finally, Miss Appear, stealth and magic will blow you away! The new and improved IJLSA will save this city from harm! Sandy: (talking to a phone) Well, we're back in action! (IJLSA appears in it's logo to cut scenes and it cuts the current scene) Real Life Chief from MM&BB III: Well heroes, welcome back. SpongeBob/Quickster: Hello real life chief from Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 3. (Johnny Test and his relatives teleport here) Squidward/Captain Magma: Johnny Test? Well I mean, hey RLC, here's Johnny X! A superhero who saves Porkbelly lots of times. (Cuts to the Griffin's house) Lois: So you have another wife? Cleveland: Yes, yes I do. (Cuts to The Cartoon City Agency's HQ) (Perry's scooter arrives at the garage of the HQ) Perry the Platypus: Hi guys! I see our agency has been reborn.